


Threshold of Destruction

by Esgalnen



Series: Chain Of Spies [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tag for the Episode 'Edge of Doom'.  Despite being safe on shore, someone hasn't finished with Captain Crane yet as he is incapacitated and left on the beach near his home to die.  A young woman finds him, and not only does she know what has been done to him but she also has connections to Archangel and the CIA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold of Destruction

Threshold of Destruction

 

Captain Lee Crane, presently commanding the submarine _Seaview_ , stood on his veranda, unseeing golden eyes staring at the cerulean ocean. The strong lips were thinned in fury – sighing he ran a hand through his dark hair and walked back into the house. The red light on his ansaphone was blinking and he eyed it with distaste. It was probably the Admiral or Chip wanting to speak to him again and he had no desire to talk to either one of them. He sighed again, maybe he could transfer back to the regular Navy – or maybe his career was over. At this particular moment in time he didn’t care. Maybe if he went for a walk he could work some of this anger off. Pulling a dark jacket over his sweater he left the house and began walking down the beach, his hands buried in the pockets; head down, his thoughts elsewhere.

Perhaps that was why he never saw his assailant, just felt the sharp pain in his side that drove him to his knees in the surf.

“You have caused me endless problems, Captain,” a cold voice said behind him. Barely able to move he felt the knee in the small of his back and with mounting horror he felt a needle sliding into his neck and the sensation of fluid being injected. A heavy hand was on his shoulder holding him down, and then just as suddenly he was released.

He tried to struggle up but found to his horror that he could only flex his fingers and then suddenly he couldn’t move at all. He heard footsteps crunch on the sand and the voice say, “ _Dosvedanya, Kapitan_.”

The footsteps died away and again Lee tried to move but found that it was if he was held in amber. He could feel the water soaking into his trousers and a wave of panic swept over him. Closing his eyes he fought back against the fear, willing himself not to break down. He never remembered how long he lay on that beach; he remembered the water creeping up his legs and it was at his waist when he realised that the tide was coming in. Frantic he tried to move again but found that he was still held immobile.

 _Oh God, I’m going to die_ , he thought suddenly, and a wave of regret ran through him, _I wish I **had** spoken to the Admiral or Chip_. The water was halfway up his torso and he could feel the cold wavelets lapping at his sides. Silently he began to pray, _Our Father, which art in heaven; Hallowed be thy name...._

He might have slept, he wasn’t sure. It was the barking of a dog that roused him, his eyes flicked open and he came face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes and a long pink tongue. It whined and licked his face. He heard a woman’s voice calling and the dog turned and bounded away. Perversely he wished that the animal would return, at least then he wouldn’t be alone. Someone dropped to their knees beside him and he heard a female voice say, “O Mój Boże!” Gentle fingers parted the hair at the nape of his neck and he heard her say, “Pieprzyc!” The inflection in the voice was unmistakeable. Then a hand was on his shoulder and he heard her say, “I’ve got to go and get help, but I will come back. I promise. Hold on.”

She squeezed his shoulder one last time and then he heard her footsteps crunching on the wet sand.

He lay there wishing that he could move or speak. Everything faded away again, although he still wasn’t sure if he slept, or if everything faded into blankness. Someone was kneeling beside him and again he felt the warm hand on his shoulder, “It’s all right, I’m back. We’re going to get you out of here.”

He opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of sapphire blue orbs, surrounded by a mass of black hair. “My name’s Krysia, Krysia Bartosz. Now we’d better set up some form of communication; one blink for yes, two for no. All right?”

He blinked once and she smiled, “Is that a ‘Yes’?”

He blinked again and her hand squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’ then. Good. Now I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’ll just have to blink your answers. All right?”

He blinked once again and she nodded, “When you were first injected could you move?”

One blink.

“Good. Are you having difficulty breathing?”

One blink.

“All right.” Her hand remained where it was, giving him some well-needed reassurance, “are you in any pain?”

Three blinks.

She frowned and then her forehead smoothed out, “Does ‘Three blinks’ mean a little?”

One blink. She grinned and then looked up at someone behind him and asked, “We ready?”

“Just say the word Dr Bartosz.” A male voice spoke and for the first time Lee wondered who this woman was.

“The next few moments might be a bit uncomfortable,” Krysia said softly, “we’re going to have to put a collar on and put you on a backboard to transport you to the hospital.”

He blinked twice frantically and felt her hand squeeze his shoulder, “Listen to me. We need to keep you still. You’ll flop everywhere if we don’t minimize your movement. This is the easiest and simplest way of doing it.”

Two blinks.

Krysia sighed and laid a hand along the side of his face, “I don’t want to do this without your consent. Can we at least put the soft collar on?”

One blink. She looked up at someone behind him and from the corner of his eye, Lee saw her nod to someone and the collar was slid around his neck. She grinned down at him and said, “Well, that’s the easy part done. Now we have the hard bit. We’ll try to make this as painless as possible.”

 

VTBOTS

 

Chip Morton set the telephone back on its receiver and swore. Lorelei looked up from her computer, concern in the green eyes, “What is it, love?” she asked gently.

“That’s the fifth time I’ve called and he still isn’t picking up. I’ve got to go over there. Sorry, honey.”

“That’s all right, sweetheart, you’ll let me know?”

Chip nodded and left the house his frame taut with tension. Lorelei watched him go biting her lip. She hadn’t been told everything that had occurred during Seaview’s last mission but Chip had intimated that the Admiral had been told that Captain Crane was an imposter and that he was to break him. Although he hadn’t said so, Lorelei got the impression that the whole affair had left a bad taste in the Captain’s mouth.

Letting himself into his friend’s house, Chip looked around. There was no sign of disturbance, wondering if Lee had gone to bed, Chip slipped upstairs. The room was quiet and Lee’s uniform was lying the bed. Chip ran a hand though his blond hair, _Where the hell was Lee_?

As he walked out of the French windows onto the veranda he saw the group down the beach and recognised the EMT Uniforms. _Lee_! The thought flashed through his head and he began to run down the beach.

They’d rolled the Captain onto his side and Krysia was kneeling next to him, talking softly when she became aware of the tall, blond, uniformed man shouting at the other physician. She looked up at the officer and then down at her patient and asked softly, “A friend of yours?”

One blink.

“Let me just have a word. Be back in a moment.” Rising to her feet she saw the frantic look on the blond’s face, Krysia took his arm and gently led him away from the fracas. “Calm down,” she ordered firmly. “This man, he is your friend?”

Chip nodded, looking past the woman to the man lying on the sand, “His name’s Lee Crane.   He’s the Captain of the submarine _Seaview_. What the hell happened?”

“I found him about thirty minutes ago,” Krysia replied, “Someone had injected him with a paralytic – and I think he was overdosed. Come with me.” She led him across to where two EMTs were holding Captain Crane and Chip knelt so that he could look into Lee’s face, “Lee!” he whispered.

Krysia laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, “He can’t talk yet. If you ask him ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ questions he can respond to those. One blink for ‘Yes’. Two for ‘No’. She knelt beside the figure and said, “Apologies, Captain, but the next bit may be uncomfortable.”

“Do you need my help?” the blond man asked.

“That would be appreciated,” Krysia smiled, “how do I address you?”

“Commander Morton – Chip,” he stuttered.

“Right, Commander,” Krysia began, “we need to get Captain Crane onto a stretcher.” Afterwards Lee would agree with her. It _was_ uncomfortable. It wasn’t painful, it was just that he couldn’t move his arms or legs to help his assistants so they were forced to use the backboard and strap his arms and legs to it, then lift him bodily.

The backboard was eased away and Krysia placed an oxygen mask over Lee’s mouth and nose, “Sorry about that,” she apologised.

“Where are you taking him?” Chip asked.

“Saint Damian’s,” Krysia replied.

“Would you consider the Nelson Institute?” Chip replied, “We’ve a fully equipped medical centre and a doctor who knows Captain Crane intimately.”

Krysia frowned and bent over her patient, “Would you prefer the Nelson Institute, Captain?”

One blink, and she thought she saw a relieved look in his eyes.

“Right. Nelson Institute it is then. The ambulance is up there on the road,” she said, turning to Commander Morton, “there’s a radio in the cab; I’m sure you need to let people know about your Captain.”

Commander Morton nodded and then headed up the sandy trail. Krysia draped the warming blanket over the still form of the Captain and gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “Right,” she said to herself, “let’s get you home.”

Lee barely remembered the journey to the Nelson Institute, he remembered Krysia sitting next to him, her hands gently pushing up his damp turtleneck to listen to his chest. He also heard a soft curse and wondered what it was. She pulled his top down and bent over him, “Captain, before you were injected did someone hit you with something?”

One blink.

“Do you know what it was?”

Two blinks.

He saw her turn her head to the man sitting next to her and then she was gently rolling his top up and from the corner of his eye he saw Chip’s face blanch. “Taser burn,” she said, “something to incapacitate him while they injected the drug. Makes sense.”

Krysia must have noticed his pallor because she gripped Morton’s arm, “Don’t go blaming yourself,” she ordered, “this took careful planning.”

Morton nodded, although she noticed that he still looked sick. She smiled down at Captain Crane and Chip noticed that her hand was still resting on his friend’s shoulder, “You’ll be all right,” she soothed, “we’ll get you to the Nelson Institute. This will pass.”

One blink. Her lips curved in a warm smile. “Hold that thought.” She ordered.

To his profound and everlasting relief, Krysia stayed with him as they wheeled him inside. One of the technicians made to disentangle her hands from the limp ones of the Captain but a quiet word from the tall, blond officer behind her stopped them, and they didn’t try again. Then they were ensconced in a Med Bay and a tall, harassed looking man was standing on the other side of the gurney.

Lee closed his eyes. _Jamie. Of all the people he didn’t want seeing him in this condition._ Opening his eyes again, he saw a hand reach across him and heard a well-remembered voice say, “Will Jamieson. Where did you find him?”

“Krystiana Bartosz,” she replied, “Call me Krysia. I was taking Szary, my dog out for her run on the beach when I found him. He’s been injected with some sort of paralytic. He’s having some difficulty breathing and he’s in some pain. I’ve been using eye blinks to communicate with him.”

Jamie nodded and walked around the gurney until he was standing next to Krysia. He smiled down at his friend and almost permanent patient and said, “Lee, we’re going to get you out of those wet clothes – you’ll be all right.”

To Jamie’s surprise Lee began blinking almost manically, and both physicians frowned. Quickly Dr Jamieson checked his patient’s pulse and heart rate, his lips thinning when he saw the Taser marks on Lee’s side. “Pulse a little high; heartbeat normal. What’s brought this on?”

Krysia frowned, “Wait a minute. Lee – is that Morse Code?”

One blink. Lee closed his eyes in relief and heard Dr Bartosz say, “I don’t know what he’s trying to tell us, anyone you know understand Morse Code?”

“Chip – Commander Morton.”

“Lee, I can’t read Morse Code. Would Commander Morton understand?”

One blink, and Krysia released the sigh she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Then Commander Morton had stepped into the room and Krysia saw the forced smile on a white face, “I understand you’ve been trying to communicate with Dr Bartosz.”

One blink. Then he began blinking rapidly and Krysia watched as Commander Morton’s brow furrowed and his lips moved as he deciphered the message. “Okay, let’s see if I’ve understand: _Sorry about this_.” Chip murmured, “ _She saved my life – don’t let her go_.” He smiled tautly, “I’ll take her for a coffee, all right?”

One blink. Lee closed his eyes, Krysia thought in relief, and then Dr Jamieson was bustling around them.

“We need to get you warm and dry, Captain, when you’re settled Krysia can come back and sit with you. All right?”

One blink, but Jamie thought that his eyes looked slightly glazed.

“We’ll see you in a bit,” Krysia said, “be good.”

She thought that he blinked twice as she left but Commander Morton was already escorting her from the room.

“I’ll fetch you a drink, Dr Bartosz, but then I must get home,” Chip explained. “What would you like?”

“I didn’t bring any money with me –” Krysia began but he shook his head, “this is on the Nelson Institute, and call me Chip.”

“Krysia,” she replied, holding out her hand, “I’ll have a latte please.”

He nodded and then went to fetch her drink, when he returned he set it in front of her and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Krysia, and thank you.”

“There’s no need for thanks, Chip.” She smiled and then she was alone.

 

VTBOTS

 

Lorelei looked up as he entered the room, “Are you all right?” she asked gently.

Chip ran a hand across his face, “I will be, I think. I need a coffee.”

“There’s a pot already brewed in the kitchen, sweetheart.” Lorelei replied, her eyes never leaving his face. “I’ll come through to the lounge.”

Chip sat hunched on the sofa, his hands clasped around the mug, his eyes closed. Lorelei regarded him quietly. “Can I help?” she asked softly, “or would you prefer to be left alone for a bit?”

He looked up and managed a tight, bitter smile. “Just leave me alone for a bit, love.”

“Fair enough,” she replied, “I’ll be on the computer if you need me.”

He nodded but she wasn’t sure if he really heard her. Sighing softly she wheeled herself back into the office and opened her file. She’d sat staring at the screen for ten minutes when she felt his warm hands on her shoulders.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he bent to kiss her cheek.

She turned in the chair and smiled, “That’s all right, love. You don’t have to talk about it at all, you know that. You just looked so awful when you came in.”

Chip nodded, “Obviously someone hasn’t finished with Captain Crane yet. They made another attempt on his life.”

Lorelei swallowed a sick feeling in her stomach, “Can you tell me what happened?”

Chip ran a hand across his head, “I don’t know the whole story yet, it would appear that someone attacked the Captain. They injected him with a paralytic and left him on the beach. If it hadn’t been for that doctor-”

“They saved him?”

“She was walking her dog. I think she’s a doctor at St Damian’s,” Chip replied, “I’ve left her at the hospital. Lee was frantic.”

Lorelei nodded, “And you?”

Chip managed a wan smile at his wife, “I’ll live. I was scared, love.”

Lorelei lifted her hand to cover her husband’s, “I can imagine, sweetie. But he’s in safe hands now?”

“I left him in the gentle care of Dr Jamieson,” Chip smirked and Lorelei turned to see the grin spreading across Chip’s face. “And thankfully, Lee was in no condition to protest.”

“Oh he’s going to be infuriated,” Lorelei groaned.

 

VTTBOTS

 

Meanwhile Krysia was sipping her latte and quietly reading her book when she heard a soft voice say, “Dr Bartosz?” She looked up into the face of the harassed doctor they’d met when Captain Crane was brought into the Medical Centre.

“I’m Will Jamieson.”

“Krystiana Bartosz,” she replied, rising to her feet, “it’s a pleasure to meet you properly, Dr Jamieson.”

“Likewise, Dr Bartosz. If you’ll follow me, we’ve put Captain Crane to bed, but he’s fighting sleep. I think he might rest better if you sit with him.”

“All right,” Krysia smiled.

Lee was hooked up to equipment to monitor his heart rate, and each beat created a soft ‘beep’ with each corresponding peak on the screen.  The oxygen hissed and the suction to remove unswallowed saliva gurgled.  An IV line hydrated him while a catheter removed urine.   

He was totally powerless, unable to move or communicate except for blinking.  He was positioned slightly elevated to one side, his head turned so his cheek still lay on an unpillowed mattress.  The suction tube was taped to his cheek, and his mouth taped shut. Krysia sat down on the chair next to him and smiled gently, “You should be asleep,” she admonished. “In fact I’m amazed that you’re still conscious. Now I’m told that your favourite book is _Moby Dick_ , but to be honest I can’t stand it. I am just beginning Captain Bligh’s Story about The Mutiny aboard _HMS Bounty_. Will that do?”

One blink. Dipping into her purse she took out the book and opening it at the first page, began to read. Lee blinked sleepily at her and she raised her head to look into his face, “Go to sleep.” She ordered softly, “fighting to stay awake won’t help. You can’t even be sedated in this condition. You’ll be all right, Captain.”

He closed his eyes, tiredness suddenly seeping into every limb. He’d held on for so long, keeping the fear at bay. He heard her move and then a gentle hand was on the side of his neck, “Go to sleep. There are no monsters here – you’re safe. You can rest now.”

He wanted to ask how she knew, but he was suddenly too tired and everything was fading away. The last words he heard were, “Everything will be all right, Captain. Sleep.”

Krysia gently stroked the skin beside his eyebrow, as he dropped into slumber.   His laboured breathing eased a bit and the blips on the heart monitor steadied as he dropped into slumber.

She had moved so that she was sitting next to the bed when the door opened and Dr Jamieson entered. “Dr Bartosz,” he said softly, “Admiral Nelson’s here and would like a word with you.”

“Certainly,” Krysia replied. “Lead on.”

She knew who he was before the doctor introduced them. Power radiated from this auburn haired man like a furnace and she felt her mouth go dry. Swallowing her nervousness she extended her hand and spoke, “Admiral Nelson I presume, I’m Dr Krysia Bartosz.”

“You’re the woman who found him?”

“Yes,” she replied, “I was taking my dog for her daily walk. Dr Jamieson, is Captain Crane going to be safe here?”

Jamie looked concerned, “Why do you ask?”

“Is it possible that this attack was planned?” Krysia looked from one man to the other, “your Captain was subjected to a vicious assault – and left for dead.”

Nelson swore and she had to bite back a smile. His eyes met hers and he said, “Tell me how you found him.”

“I think I need to hear this too,” Jamie said slowly. “Coffee, Dr Bartosz?”

“I’m tempted to ask for something stronger, but I need to keep a clear head.” She grinned, “Late shift tomorrow. Coffee sounds great.”

“My office I think,” Jamie said slowly.

Krysia sighed again, she had the feeling that it was going to be a _long_ night. Nelson held the door open for her, Krysia seated herself on one of the chairs and looked hard at the two men. _The doctor looked tired and harassed, but being one herself she knew that look, it was caused by worry, not exhaustion. The Admiral, he was something else. He had a haunted, worried look that spoke of an anguish that was almost too much too bear._ Dr Jamieson poured three cups of coffee and brought one across to Krysia.

Nelson took his own and sat down in the chair next to her, “You mentioned this attack being planned,” he said slowly, “why would you say that?”

“He was injected with a paralytic drug,” Krysia began, “and when I examined him I found evidence of a Taser Burn. He was left on the beach with the tide coming in, someone wanted him dead.”

Nelson looked across at his friend and sighed, “Do you know anything about a submarine called _Seaview_?”

Krysia looked from one to the other and grimaced, “Yes, I know about the _Seaview_. Classed as a Research Submarine but in actuality one of this country’s greatest weapons. I work on a part-time basis for the Navy.”

Jamie grinned, “Wondered why you were so cool, calm and collected. How did you know about the drug?”

Krysia took a sip of coffee and then looked up into two intent faces, “I work for the CIA.”

“So what are you doing here, in Santa Barbara,” Nelson frowned, “CIA’s Base of Operations is in Langley.”

“Just taking a Sabbatical, I’ve been seconded to St Damian’s for eighteen months,” Krysia replied, “You should really thank Szarny, she found him. I ought to get back home.”

“I’ll take you,” Nelson said suddenly, standing up, “and bring you back.”

“Fair enough,” Krysia replied as she rose smoothly to her feet. “After you, Admiral.”

“Harry,” he replied, “may I call you Krysia?”

She smiled, “Of course, Harry.”

Szarny came loping towards her as she opened the door and Krysia knelt to cuddle the bitch. The animal’s tail thumped the floor and Krysia ruffled her head, “Good girl.” She said. “Basket.” Szarny gave her a reproachful look and sloped off to her bed.

Krysia straightened up and then turned to Admiral Nelson, “Right, Sir.” She smiled, “we’d best get back.”

“I told you to call me Harry,” he said reproachfully.

“All right. Harry.” She smiled wryly and continued, “I still don’t think I should address a senior officer by their first name.”

For an answer Nelson offered her his arm and sighing, Krysia took it. Dr Jamieson met them as they entered the Medical Bay. “Glad you’re back,” he said shortly.

“Is something wrong?” Krysia asked quickly.

“His sleep seems a bit agitated,” Jamie explained, “I thought if you sat with him-”

“Of course, Dr Jamieson,” Krysia replied. “Lead on.”

Lee was still sleeping when they entered the room. Krysia watched as Jamie gently examined the sleeping man, she watched as his eyelids flickered and his breathing became spasmodic. Almost without thinking, she took two steps forward and laid a gentle hand on his neck, “It’s all right,” she soothed, “you’re going to be all right.”

To Jamie’s surprise, her words seemed to penetrate whatever nightmare Lee was locked into and his breathing steadied.

“That’s some trick,” Jamie remarked.

She looked up and him and grinned, “It is no trick. Sometimes, I have found that when injured the body may try to rest, but the spirit continues to fight. If the spirit can be assured that all is well then the body can rest.”

Dr Jamieson smiled wryly, “You’re quite a lady, Dr Bartosz.”

Krysia nodded, “My pleasure, Dr Jamieson.” She looked down at the now sleeping man and said, “Want me to stay with him?”

“Would you mind?” Jamie asked.

“Of course not,” Krysia replied. “Go and get yourself some rest, Doctor.”

“There’s a security camera there,” Jamie pointed to the corner of the room, “the controls are here, if you want to attract my attention press this button.”

“I will,” Krysia replied.

“Harry’s asleep in my office, I think I might go and catch a couple of hours of shut eye on my camp bed.”

Jamie turned the main light off as he left, and Krysia turned on the bedside light and positioned it so that it was shining over her shoulder. She opened her book and settled herself down in the chair. Lee seemed to be resting more easily, she eyed the man thoughtfully. _How did she get herself into these situations? I could have just walked away._ Then she sighed, _No, you couldn’t Krys. If you’d left him there he’d have died – and you wouldn’t have been able to live with yourself._    Settling herself more comfortably in the chair she stole a quick look at the sleeping man and turned back to her book.

Lee stirred slightly, catching Krysia’s full attention.  She looked up at the clock.  Four am.  On time.

Lee’s head turned a bit, shoulders shifted trying to find a more comfortable position.  Fingers flexed slightly.   Knees bent, legs moved a bit.  Krysia smiled.

“Lee...Lee,” she said quietly, shaking Crane’s shoulder to rouse him.

The golden eyes opened slightly, still heavy with sleep.

“Lee, you’re beginning to move.”

The golden eyes opened wider, he tried to speak, but the tape prevented words from forming, creating muffled sounds.

“Can you swallow yet?”

Krysia watched as Lee effortlessly swallowed.  She pressed the ’call button’ and looked into the security camera. “Lee’s able to move a little.  He can swallow.  I’m going to remove the tape and suction.”

“Whoa, Krysia,” Jamie’s voice boomed from the speaker. “That’s my job.  Don’t steal my thunder.  I’ll be right down.”

Within seconds, the doctor appeared.   Dr Jamieson asked Lee a few questions, requested he do a few simple functions, and when he was sure the Captain was able to breathe and swallow on his own, removed the tape and suction tube.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

Crane rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, making a face at the unpleasant taste and feeling.  “Very weak,” he finally answered, his voice raspy from the dry stickiness in his mouth, “...but thrilled I’m functioning.”

Jamie raised the head of the hospital bed and offered Lee a cup of water to clear out his palette.  Lee took the cup in a shaky hand, slowly raising it to his mouth.  A little dripped on the sheets as he tried to take a sip.  The doctor assisted him a bit, tilting the cup so some of the liquid would make it into his mouth.  Lee swished it around a bit, then spat the remainder out into a container Jamie held for him.

Finally he leant back against the pillow and smiled at Krysia, “I owe you,” he said slowly, “If you hadn’t been there-”

“And what sort of person would I be if I had left you?” Krysia replied quietly.

Lee managed a lopsided smile, “You saved my life.”

“That’s probably in my job description,” Krysia replied. She laid a hand on Lee’s arm and stood up, “Think you can get some sleep now?”

Crane nodded. Krysia closed her book and slid it back into her bag, she was just zipping it up when Lee laid a gentle hand on her arm, and spoke, “Stay?”

Krysia looked across at Dr Jamieson, “I don’t think-”

To her surprise, he looked thoughtful, “Actually, that might be a very good idea.” He smiled, “Now will you try to sleep, Captain?”

Lee had the grace to look sheepish and then settled back down on the bed, Krysia sighed and resettled herself on the chair.

He nodded gratefully and then settled down on the bed. Krysia eyed him for a moment or two, and then sighing softly to herself, settled down to read her book. Unfortunately she could not concentrate on the words, her brain seemed to be working overtime. _If this assault on Captain Crane was planned, what if that person discovered he was alive and came here?_ Cursing under her breath she pressed the button and spoke, “Dr Jamieson, may I have a word?”

“On my way,” came the response and scowling Krysia turned off the camera.

Captain Crane was still asleep when Dr Jamieson gently tapped on the door and entered the room. “How’s he doing?” he asked softly, coming to stand at the end of the bed.

“I think he’s finally asleep,” Krysia murmured.

“Not really,” the man in the bed yawned and opened his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible!” Krysia sighed. “Someone wanted to see Captain Crane dead.   Is it possible that they will try again?”

“Yes,” a voice said tiredly from the door, and all three heads snapped round to see Admiral Nelson standing in the doorway. Lee’s face stilled and his lips thinned in a hard line.

“What happened, Admiral?” Krysia asked gently, “or are you constrained by Naval Regulations not to tell me?”

“Normally I would be, yes,” Nelson replied, Krysia noticed that he didn’t meet Captain Crane’s eyes. “But you are an Intelligence Officer-”

“Call this number,” Krystiana interrupted, producing a small card from her handbag, “if my Rating is high enough, you’ll be able to tell me, if not we’ll find a way around it.”

Nelson gave her a quick, taut nod and then he was gone. Lee relaxed against the pillows and Dr Bartosz gave him a quick look and then turned to Jamie. “Nothing’s easy is it?”

“Not for this trio, no,” Jamie replied ruefully. He sighed and ran a hand across his face.

“I should have left him here,” Krysia swore violently and to her surprise, Captain Crane laughed. She looked across at him, “What’s so funny?”

“Young ladies aren’t supposed to know words like that,” he replied.

“You’ve never heard me after a difficult shift at St Damian’s,” Krystiana replied. She ran a hand across her face and closed her eyes, “Dammit! I don’t need this.”

Jamie laid a hand on her arm, “You did the right thing.”

“Yeah, but at what cost?” She glared at Dr Jamieson, “so much for a quiet sabbatical.”

“Such things don’t exist for people like you.” Jamie responded, “Any of you.”

Krysia glared at him, “That’s no comfort.”

“No,” Dr Jamieson agreed, “but it is the truth.”

“Hmmm,” she scowled again, “how are you feeling now, Captain?”

“Just tired,” Lee admitted, a slight smile curving the strong lips.

There was a soft tap at the door, Krysia cleared her throat and said, “Come in.”

The door opened and Admiral Nelson stepped into the room, Krysia smiled, “Everything all right?”

Nelson ran a hand through his auburn hair and managed a weary smile, “Yeah. You should have told me about Briggs."

"He doesn’t come up that often,” she replied, “I’m not a field agent any longer.”

“But you have a code name. Selket.”

“That was a long time ago,” Krysia replied softly, “and I haven’t actually used that code name for almost 7 years. I’ve concentrated on my medical career. The closest I come to being in the field now is treating injuries sustained in the field.”

“Selket,” Lee said slowly, “Egyptian goddess associated with scorpions?”

“Also fertility, medicine and magic,” Krysia replied. She looked from one to the other and said quietly, “You two need to talk, to clear the air.”

“I can fill you in if you want –” Nelson began, but Krystiana shook her head, “no, I don’t need to know. But whatever it is, you both need to deal with it if you’re to go on.”

Both men glared at one another and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. “I’m going to get a coffee. Would you like one, Admiral?”

He nodded and watched her leave the room. Sighing, he walked across to the door and tried the handle, then he swore, “I don’t believe it! She’s locked us in!”

Lee laughed, “She did say that we ought to talk.”

Nelson turned back to the man in the bed, “She did, didn’t she. All right.” He cleared his throat, “Lee, son, I’m sorry about what happened – I should have trusted my instincts –”

Crane shook his head, “It wasn’t just that; or even that the information that ONI gave you was wrong.” He paused, “but there are experiences that only you and I shared. Surely you could have found one incident and quizzed me on that to verify my identity.”

Nelson regarded his friend thoughtfully, “You’re right of course, I should have thought of that.”

“I was thinking about resigning,” Crane admitted, “the whole incident – well it made me angry, Sir.”

Nelson nodded and sat down heavily in the chair beside the bed, “I understand that too. Both Chip and I should have found another way.” He ran a hand across his face, “if you want to submit your resignation to the Nelson Institute I won’t stand in your way. I’ll even speak with Jiggs and smooth your transition back to the regular navy if that’s what you want.”

“At the moment, Sir, I don’t even know if I _want_ to go back to the regular navy,” Lee replied. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “This whole incident –”

“Has left a nasty taste in your mouth.” Krysia had returned and was standing at the end of the bed, two Styrofoam cups balanced on top of one another. Lee caught the aroma of coffee and his nose twitched. “Please tell me one of those is for me?”

“Not yet,” Krysia shook her head, “anyway, you should be asleep. The coffee is for Admiral Nelson and myself.”

Lee grumbled, but settled back onto the mattress. Krysia watched Nelson pull the covers up around his friend and was pleased to see that Captain Crane accepted the Admiral’s help. She waited until the Admiral was seated again and handed him the cup. “Black with three sugars,” she said softly.

“You read my mind,” Nelson removed the plastic lid and stared down into the depths of the black liquid.

“Nah, I just know you Naval types,” she replied, “I suspect Captain Crane is the same.”

“Four sugars,” a sleepy voice retorted from the bed.

“Go to sleep!” Both of them ordered, their voices in unison.

A soft snort of laughter came from the bed, Krysia rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Hopeless.” She muttered.

Nelson took a sip of the restorative and sighed in relief. He looked up at the woman, “Do you think it’s over?”

Krysia looked thoughtful, “You said that whoever did this might try again.”

“Yes,” Nelson responded, “the information that ONI received about the Captain was erroneous-”

“Was there a saboteur on board?” Krysia probed gently.

“A Communist Agent disguised as Chief Sharkey,” Nelson closed his eyes, giving into the anguish he felt, “and I trusted ONI. I would have thrown Captain Crane to the sharks.”

Krysia knelt so that Nelson was looking down into her face and took his hands in her own, “It’s not your fault. They obviously know of the relationship you two have – this was their chance not just to break it, but to damage ONI’s reputation. Nelson stared down at her and then he was moving his hands to cup her face and bending so he could kiss her lips. He straightened up and their eyes met, “Thank you,” he said thickly.

Krysia rose smoothly to her feet and said softly, “You think this attempt was related to _Seaview’s_ last assignment?”

Nelson nodded, “I do. And I am worried that they will try again.”

“Which makes me wonder if the original purpose wasn’t just to break Captain Crane, but to kill him. I’m sure that the plan was to make it look like an accident. Then with the false information ONI had; Captain Crane would be regarded as a traitor, all the information he’d passed to the government suspect and his death neatly swept under the carpet and the file closed.”

“God,” Nelson closed his eyes and swallowed, “they really did a number on us didn’t they?”

“Hopefully it’s over,” Krysia replied, “although this second attempt was also meant to kill.”

“Suicide?” Nelson looked aghast, “but Lee – the Captain – wouldn’t-”

“Who knows what anyone might do when pushed to their limit?” she sighed, “again, he was meant to drown, but the time his body was recovered; if it was recovered, all traces of the drug would have disappeared. Case would have been labelled suicide. It would have taken an eagle-eyed pathologist to spot the needle mark on the back of his neck. It’s highly likely that most wouldn’t have found it.”

“Now what?” Nelson demanded.

“Captain Crane is probably safer here than anywhere with all of NIMR’s security,” Krys looked thoughtful, “I’ll talk to Archangel, get the false information regarding Captain Crane removed.” She smiled, “so much for a peaceful sabbatical.”

“I think Dr Jamieson said it best,” Nelson smiled, “such things do not exist for you.”

“I think that this attack was the one final attempt to murder Captain Crane,” she responded thoughtfully, “now that their plan has been exposed – they won’t try again. And now you have a defence against it.”

“We owe you,” Nelson replied.

“Ah,” Krysia shrugged, “right place; right time. Let’s leave the Captain to rest and we have telephone calls to make.”

“We do indeed,” Nelson smiled, “and afterwards I’ll take you to breakfast.”

“A date, Admiral?” Krystiana’s sapphire eyes regarded him quizzically.

“A date, Dr Bartosz,” Nelson replied, offering her his arm.

“Then I accept, Harry,” she replied, snaking her arm through his.

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voyage To The Bottom of the Sea or anything to do with this programme; I've just taken the characters out of their shoe box to play with for a little while.


End file.
